


Гипотетические груши и засекреченный тотализатор Спрингсборо

by marizetta



Series: Ridgely 'verse AU [2]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: 'Teary-eyed Parent' Riggins, Established Relationship, Jealous Todd, Just leave those two to their own thing you sick bastards, M/M, Money bets and Shenanigans, Probably First Kiss?, WTF Combat 2017, WTF Dirk Gently 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marizetta/pseuds/marizetta
Summary: Ко всеобщему удивлению, отношения Дирка и агента ЦРУ Р продвинулись дальше одного кофе, что привело к неотвратимой слежке за обоими и тайному состязанию между двумя командами, населяющими Риджли.





	Гипотетические груши и засекреченный тотализатор Спрингсборо

_«Они устроили соревнование? Со **ставками**?»_  
  
— О нет, — пробормотала Аманда.  
— О нет, — пробормотал сидящий рядом агент Г.  
  
_«Они просто дурачатся, Дирк, забудь»._  
«Ты знал?!»  
«Ну, плохой бы из меня вышел агент, если бы я не был в курсе всего этого, так ведь? И еще худший, если бы решил раскрыть эту тайну. Тайну, о которой никто-никто не должен был узнать, ни при каких обстоятельствах».  
«Ты!… Оу, да, в этом действительно есть смысл». — голос Дирка внезапно сделался понимающе-заговорщицким.  
  
— Мужик, нет! — агент Л. схватился за голову, но заметив, как заерзали у стены ранее сохранявшие рабочую тишину Роуди, решил продолжить истерику тихонько и в себя. — Нет-нет-нет…  
— Он что, типа не собирался раскрывать тайну и тут же ее раскрыл? — Фридкин растерянно огляделся по сторонам. Полковник Риггинс, чье присутствие угадывалось лишь по очертаниям усов в темном углу секретной комнаты слежения, с готовностью зашуршал карточками и вскоре извлек нужную. Хьюго с просветленной улыбкой кивнул, а затем незаметно ткнул Барт в бок с вопросом: «Что такое сарказм?». Та с отсутствующим видом пожала плечами — как будто она имела понятие. Вселенная еще пока не дала ей знак, что она вообще здесь делает, так что Барт просто выжидала нужный момент.  
— Он намеренно саботировал всю нашу операцию! — агент Г. отбросил наушник на клавиатуру и откинулся в кресле, насколько позволяла толпа позади. — Мы должны срочно все свернуть.  
— Никто ничего не сворачивает, продолжаем наблюдение! — рявкнул Компьютерный Гений, он же агент Д., он же координатор, вскочив со своего места. Он старался пойти на повышение (может быть тогда младшая Броцман обратит на него внимание?) и не мог допустить провала.  
  
_«А ну-ка пойдем. У меня есть идея»._  
  
В. и Н., сидящие на прослушке мыслей, лихорадочно зашуршали свежеотпечатанными диаграммами.  
— Ну?!  
— Эм…  
  
Дверь квартиры, которую Р делил с несколькими другими агентами с грохотом распахнулась. Ж. и К., все в проводах и усилителях, одновременно отпрянули и замотали головами.  
— Не-не, мы вовсе!..  
— А ну вон! — Дирк на удивление правдоподобно изобразил злость. Но когда оба агента прошмыгнули мимо него в коридор, он самодовольно усмехнулся. Надежно закрыв дверь, Р тоже позволил себе улыбнуться и спокойно сложил руки на груди.  
— И что теперь?  
— У тебя есть лист бумаги и цветные маркеры? Чем больше, тем лучше.  
— Думаю, есть.  
— И ты знаешь, сколько здесь установлено скрытых камер?  
— Включая ту новую на книжной полке, о которой я не должен был знать?  
Дирк _хихикнул_.  
  
Все присутствующие в комнате наблюдений синхронно вздохнули.  
  
Через пару минут перед единственной неотключенной камерой возникла цветастая табличка, на которой почерком Дирка было намалевано: _«Отвалите»_. В комнате слежения воцарился хаос, и до того едва сдерживаемый.  
— Тш-ш-ш! — Г. напряженно вслушивался в происходящее за стенкой, словно от этого зависела его жизнь.  
  
_«Что ж, это вышло неплохо»._  
«И правда неплохо. Я так тоже подумал: «Неплохо!», а тут и ты еще подтвердил. Значит, так оно и есть? Двое — это уже статистика, как я слышал. А «неплохо» это вроде как «хорошо». «Хорошо», но с сомнительной эффективностью. Но она есть! Только, наверное, не стоит подобное печатать на визитках. В смысле, я и не собирался. Это не то, что обычные, нормальные люди делают, обычно… Слушай, может нам стоит попробовать еще раз?»  
«Да, почему бы и нет».  
  
— Да объясните же мне кто-нибудь, что здесь происходит? — с жалобным видом вопросил Фридкин. В него полетело сразу несколько папок с делами и пустые пластиковые стаканчики из-под кофе.  
  
_«Ну, это тоже неплохо вышло. Совсем даже неплохо»._  
«Да так — мне даже кажется, что твое лицо сейчас взорвется от эмоций, если честно».  
«Я знаю! Это как если бы ты был во сне, в котором твое тело полностью сделано из пиццы, и ты плачешь, плачешь, плачешь от счастья, но при этом уверен на сто процентов, что съешь себя, не колеблясь. И ты не знаешь сон это или нет. А потом ты просыпаешься, и оказывается, что ты на операционном столе, и ты будто видишь себя со стороны, но не можешь пошевелиться или почувствовать даже свое лицо, и все такое **странное…** »  
«Дирк!»  
«Прости, я отвлекся».  
«Мне понравилась твоя табличка».  
«Значит, ты не против, если она повисит у тебя тут еще немножко?»  
«О, какие тонкие намеки!».  
«Что? О чем ты? Нет, правда, пускай повисит. Почему ты так смотришь и качаешь головой?»  
  
— И что, на этом все? — Аманда нахмурилась. — Типа все уже случилось или как? И кто победил?  
Команда ЦРУ-шных аналитиков из трех человек пошушукалась, и один из них, Ч., прокашлялся.  
— Ну, исходя из имеющихся у нас аудиоданных… Р высказал мнение, что вышло неплохо, затем они повторили… кхм, действие, и проект Икар сказал, что и на этот раз вышло неплохо… Так что мы предполагаем, Дирк инициировал поцелуй первым, значит, победа за Холистическим Агентством.  
Половина комнаты разразилась радостным улюлюканьем.  
— Безумие какое-то, — негромко произнес Тодд, пока ЦРУ-шники с недовольным видом скидывали проигранные деньги в общую кучу.  
— О, да? Поэтому-то ты совсем-совсем не участвовал в этом вместе с остальными? — подначила его сестра, которой Мартин уже передал вскрытую банку пива.  
— Ну, сумма-то на кону стояла немаленькая, — нехотя ответил тот. — И вообще, кто я такой, чтобы не поболеть за шанс Дирка побыть по-настоящему счастливым с кем-то? Кто я такой, чтобы мешать ему ходить в кафешки на мороженое, хихикать над присланными прямо во время дела картинками с котами, улыбаться над чем-то своим 24/7, даже когда ты с ним разговариваешь? Кто я такой?  
— Воу, Тодд. Ты в порядке? — Фара озадаченно оглядела друга, который со странным выражением лица смотрел в никуда.  
— Как и всегда… Напомни, а как тебя-то уговорили участвовать во всей этой чепухе?  
— Ну, я вообще-то ставила на решительность Р, — невинно произнесла Фара и со вздохом протянула сияющей Аманде сотню баксов. Ну конечно. Фара и Р. теперь первыми оказывались на месте, когда Дирк попадал в неприятности (в очередной раз), готовые при необходимости свернуть кому угодно шею. Естественно, у них успело сформироваться некоторое подобие товарищества.  
— Ой, Фара, а что с твоей одеждой? — озадаченно оглядела футболку с _«ЦРУ — рулит!»_ Аманда.  
Фара стушевалась.  
— Кто-то опять постирал мои вещи с остальными, агент Н. одолжила мне пару своих маек, пока я ищу виновного.  
Аманда быстро обернулась на оперативницу, которая заискивающе махала Фаре рукой (правда, под ледяным взглядом барабанщицы улыбка ее поугасла, а сама агент попыталась окопаться).  
Тем временем Компьютерный Гений безрезультатно пожирал Аманду глазами. Но под прицельными взглядами Роуди он мгновенно решил окопаться вместе с Н. — от греха подальше.  
— Похоже, всем перепала возможность жить долго и счастливо с кем-то из ЦРУ…  
— Ну-ну, Тодд. До меня дошли слухи, что Фридкин вздыхает по кому-то в своем чулане по вечерам. Может быть, у тебя еще есть шанс?  
— Ненавижу тебя, сестренка.  
Аманда с довольным видом ускакала к своим «мальчикам».  
— Эй, а вторая часть соревнования? Кто из двух команд подбил этих двоих перейти к активным действиям? — внезапно подал голос Эстевез (который, ко всеобщему удивлению, оказался одним из самых активных болельщиков Дирка, и чаще всего разрабатывал планы «поместим этих двоих в заведомо провоцирующие романтические обстоятельства и посмотрим, что будет»).  
— Ну, учитывая, что они раскрыли прослушку, проводимую аппаратурой Центрального Разведывательного Управления, можно засчитать плюс в нашу пользу!  
— Но вы этого не планировали, вышло ведь случайно! О каком плюсе тут тогда может идти речь? — Китя, восседавшая на сгибе локтя детектива, согласно мяукнула.  
— Тогда мы опротестуем сам факт поцелуя! Слишком мало доказательств! — вступил в спор агент У. — Кто знает, что там на самом деле произошло? Может, они… груши ели!  
— Груши? Груши?! Груши! — Эстевез обвел своих ребят рукой, непостижимым образом довольно четко и ясно выразив свою позицию по этому вопросу.  
— Есть ли у нас записи о наличии груш в комнате? Датчики зафиксировали пронос груш кем-то из них? — не получив оперативный ответ, Компьютерный Гений, который и без того был перенапряжен из-за свалившейся на него ответственности, наконец сорвался. — РЕБЯТА, ЕСТЬ ЛИ У НАС ХОТЬ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ НА ГРУШИ?  
Вогл, так долго ждавший когда же произойдет что-то вкусное, с маньячным видом прыгнул на пискнувшего Гения, поглотив его в довольно страстном вампирском поцелуе уже где-то под столом.  
Остальные Роуди загоготали. Барт поняла, что ее момент настал. Комнату вновь наполнили яростные крики и оживленные споры. Тодд закатил глаза. Полковник Риггинс перестал растроганно шмыгать за своего такого повзрослевшего подопечного и решительно двинулся из своего угла в бой за восстановление порядка.  
В следующий миг потайная дверь распахнулась, в проеме появился раскрасневшийся (чуть более, чем позволяли приличия) Дирк и обвел всех снисходительным взглядом. Р маячил за его спиной с примерно таким же видом.  
— Я вообще не люблю груши.  
И оба были таковы.  
— Как-то не особо это все проясняет. — пробубнил агент Г., за что слегка получил по голове от агента У.


End file.
